


临时标记

by 70053wx



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/pseuds/70053wx
Summary: 迈尔斯为了帮彼得度过一个不那么痛苦的发情期决定临时标记他。





	临时标记

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写ABO，存在部分ABO的二设。  
> 架空的另一个能在一起的平行世界。  
> 他们属于彼此，OOC都是我的。

“你再说一遍？”  
彼得觉得他大概是还在做梦，对，做梦，他绝对是因为昨天被那个见鬼的怪物揍到墙里导致他脑子都还没有恢复，他幻听了，对绝对是幻听了，他还在脑震荡，他什么都没听到——  
——“真的不可以吗？“  
他刚成年的男朋友抱过一个抱枕，微微仰着头用那双绝对算得上过大的眼睛看着他，对方还算未脱稚气，脸上还带着一种嫩感，让那个眼神无辜得越发有杀伤力，也越发提醒彼得他刚才不是幻听。  
“不，这件事绝对不行，绝对不可以。”他连忙叉手挡在胸前当做禁止的示意，“绝对！不！行！”  
“可是……”见鬼的他的男朋友还特意偏了偏头，眼神柔软，“我不想你再被发情期那样困扰了，你都快没能用的抑制剂了，而且你也不希望被闻出来，所以只是临时标记而已啊。”  
“不！行！”  
彼得不知道自己到底在想什么，虽然好像冷静下来用脑子想想迈尔斯作为他的男朋友只是为了帮他好度过一点发情期而要求临时标记似乎也没什么错，见鬼的，理论上他小男朋友跟他要永远标记似乎都没问题，天杀的他到底在犹豫什么！  
是的，眼前的这个情况就是他发情期又快到了，而不幸地在于早年滥用抑制剂以及他的蜘蛛体质导致他发情期时间虽然不长，但是抑制剂越发无效，而且每一次猛烈的让他那几天根本连床都下不来，尤其是近几年这个问题越发严重，然而他依旧在抗拒迈尔斯在发情期过来，更别提是临时标记。  
他也不知道为什么，也许潜意识里还觉得对方也许适合更好的又或许觉得自己会搞砸这个，况且哪怕是临时标记也有一些永久标记的特征，他们会互相影响，像是被扒掉最后一层衣服的那种。  
这像是一份诺言，哪怕这份诺言时效不长。  
他感受过这个，当然知道哪怕是临时标记那几天迈尔斯对他的保护欲都会呈几何倍上升，他倒是无所谓，但那会影响迈尔斯。  
他是个被标记过又移除了标记的omega，他当然知道那个滋味，而迈尔斯不同，迈尔斯可是个牙齿还没咬过任何腺体的Alpha，他没必要因为自己毁了第一次的体验。  
“就是提前几天。”迈尔斯带着担忧的眼神伸手捋过对方额头的碎发，“我只会把东西准备过来，那几天我会记得巡逻的不会打扰你的，临时标记也就十来天，持续不了那么久，但够你挺过发情期的。”  
他们在一起几年后彼得瘦了一些，不仅仅因为迈尔斯堪比早中晚这种频率地提醒他不要吃垃圾食品以及监督对方锻炼，而且因为对方的发情期发作越发的不讲情理，旧日的伤痛终究会找上门来，那几天他几乎什么都吃不下去，只能仅靠水和营养液来度过那几天，以至于每回发情期结束后迈尔斯去见他的时候整个人都有一种脱了形的感觉。  
所以他决定他绝不能让彼得再这样了，看在上帝的份上他成年了！况且他和彼得是情侣关系！而且他们俩都不是禁欲人士！  
而且他还是个正当壮年的Alpha！  
所以他实在没法克制自己不再这么气鼓鼓地抱着抱枕还一脸委屈地看着他的男朋友。  
他知道彼得会服软的，至少会暂时退一步，这一招他用过无数次了，他很确定现在依旧管用。  
而显然，他的男朋友一皱眉，撇了撇嘴在沙发上往后挪了一点。  
“我们过两天再说这个好吗？”  
果不其然，又是想逃避了。  
他皱着眉看着彼得有些语无伦次，但是态度终究算软化了一些，他瞥眼看了眼看向挂在墙上的日历的，被红圈圈出来的发情期大约还有五天，这件事确实可以搁置几天再说，但是再搁置下去这一次大概又会像上回那样被对方蒙混过去了。  
想起上回自己因为学校里本来就有一些事有点分心，导致最后被对方轻而易举地蒙混过去，最后赶回来的时候只来得及看到一个缩在浴缸里半脱水的家伙——见鬼的以他们的体质想要半脱水可一点都不容易——而对方已经稳定下来的喘息说明发情期已经到了尾声。  
迈尔斯暗自咬牙，这事绝对不能再推了。  
临时标记甚至都不需要插入，他只需要在对方后颈的腺体小小的咬一口，注入自己的信息素就足够在对方发情期的时候安抚下对方体内堪比风暴的激素乱流。他能理解对方这个心态，毕竟彼得离婚过一次，甚至都移除过一次标记，所以对这个有前因的心生恐惧，所以他决定长久标记的事可以后面再说，一切商量着来，甚至他觉得自己可以接受这个无限推迟，但是——  
——这只是临时标记而已啊。  
委屈再次涌上心头，他能承认在这个临时标记里自己的私心，他喜欢在对方身上闻到自己的味道，可是之前哪怕做过一次也不过是能让那个味道在对方身上停留一天而已，毕竟他知道对方不想要孩子他也不敢干得太深，而显然以他们各自的责任来说天天滚床单本质就不太现实，所以一想到临时标记之后他大概能在对方身上闻到自己那带一点湿润的烟草味和对方微咸的海风味混在一起，而且还能持续十天以上，光是想到这个就足以让他傻笑上整个临时标记的持续时间。  
“就今天，好吗？”  
他试图再放软了点自己的语气，他知道彼得爱他，所以不会真的拒绝他的。而且对方被标记过，他绝对知道那样发情期会好过上很多，至少比现在这个糟糕而混乱的情况好过上很多。  
明显彼得犹豫了，男子原本直立上身一副气势逼人的样子，现在又缩回了柔软的沙发里，像是一只放松下来的猫，惹得迈尔斯想伸手揉上那头棕色的卵毛，显然彼得的提议本就对他有好处，毕竟迈尔斯知道对方有多久没经历过一个稍微安稳点的发情期了，这个提议绝对很诱人。  
不是长久标记，没有发情期的性行为，甚至他都不会在对方发情的时候出现在彼得面前，隔绝了可能因为发情期太煎熬导致的各种因为理智不存在而出现的性行为。  
彼得现在已经完全地坐进了沙发，迈尔斯看着对方双手在膝上几次攥成拳头又舒展开，像是在犹豫什么。  
“……行……行吧。”  
对方一副壮士断腕的艰苦表情，随后以微小的幅度点了点头，但是这也足够迈尔斯一跃而起，虽然还是克制了一下自己没有跳到天花板上再跳下来，不过也足以让他现在扑到对方身上了。  
“所以现在可以吗？”  
他用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的颈侧，发情期还有点时间才到，所以对方身上的信息素的味道还是很淡，但是对他来说已经能闻的够清晰了。  
“行，当然行，但是你先让我坐起来行不？这样真的不方便。”他听见对方在自己的耳侧有些哭笑不得的话语声，迈尔斯这才有些不情不愿地支起身，给对方留足爬起来的空间。  
等对方坐直身体，迈尔斯起身绕到对方身后，小心翼翼地拉下对方的衣领，随后撩起对方这段时间没在意修剪而有些长的棕发，那里的皮肤常年藏在制服和棕发下，白的像是鲜美的奶油，正等着让他一口要上去。  
肉眼其实有些难分辨那小小的腺体藏在哪块皮肤之下，但是本能总是很诚实地向他指明方向。  
迈尔斯没有着急地直接咬下去，他伸出舌尖沿着的对方突出的脊柱骨舔下，舌尖像是不经意地扫过那腺体，他能感觉到对方一抖，就像是被电击了一样。  
他用牙齿叼起那一小片皮肉，像是舍不得品尝的美食一样，他的舌尖还不遗余力地滑过那片皮肉，像是想尝尽那里的所有味道。  
彼得并没有催促他，他能听见年长者加重了喘息声，但是他并没有对这个小游戏表示抗议，那就表示对方一样乐在其中。  
但是就算是有趣游戏也不能持续太久，磨太久就不好玩了，他听着对方的喘息声似乎再加重了一点，才决定没必要这么戏弄下去了，他用尖锐地虎牙磨了磨那片皮肉，随后咬了下去。  
他很难描述那是怎么样的感受，他想如果这就是临时标记的感觉他当初怎么能容忍对方的腺体在自己眼前晃过无数次而没有咬下去的，这感觉已经不再只是纯粹的肉体上的欢愉，他感觉他的所有神经都落到了他的牙齿上，到那唯一一点相连的地方，那份成就感是直接冲进他的脑海里，就像是有谁在他脑海里放起了烟花，直接以纯粹的情绪击毁了他的所有理智。  
他不知道这是真的仅仅因为临时标记带来的，又或者源于这一步令他美梦成真后才让他如此兴奋，不过那时他想，他终于愿意相信有人会为了追求这样的感受而失去理智，这感觉太过新奇而覆灭理智，足以让人为此上瘾。  
后一刻他的理智恢复了一点，他才反应过来他听见了什么。  
彼得从胸腔里吐出的呻吟声悠长，带着餍足的情色意味，显然炸裂在他脑海中的烟花也在对方脑海中击碎了逻辑，不然以他这位害羞的伴侣的性格绝对不会如此放纵地呻吟出声，迈尔斯都不知道自己是什么时候松了口，向前探身径直去堵住了对方的唇。  
唇舌交缠，他吸允着对方口中沾着信息素津液和空气，动作大的几欲将对方吞吃入肚。  
剩下一切都顺理成章，那快感的烟花还在他脑海中炸裂，一层接着一层的颜色绚烂，炸得他的脑海只剩了对方，也只有对方，而本就足够美好的做爱带来的快感也足以让这份欢愉再上一层，等到最后抱着人在对方的那张床上躺下的时候，听着怀里人已经睡熟后的轻微鼾声，迈尔斯才稍微让理智回来了点，以至于有种后知后觉的后悔。  
见鬼的，人尝到点甜头之后要怎么面对没有甜头的日子。  
他现在就想要长久标记了啊！


End file.
